Tripping While Walking A Fine Line
by Sirius' Sweetheart
Summary: Lily's best friend Marlene tells Lily she wouldn't know a good snog if it slapped her in the face. Somehow James and Sirius overhear this conversation. What will happen when their Maraudering ways clash with Lily's life yet again?


"Oh come on Lily! You haven't had a boyfriend in ages. You wouldn't know a good snog if it slapped you in the face." My short, spunky, sporty, brunette, best friend, Marlene, exclaimed one boring night in the Common Room. Quite, unnecessarily, loudly might I add.

I clamped a hand over her mouth looking around to see if anybody heard her. I don't know how it was possible, but, miraculously, nobody even turned their heads.

I sighed in relief and recoiled as something wet and slimy slid across my palm.

"Gross Marly! That was disgusting!" I shrieked. This time I turned heads. Great.

"You were asking for it," she retorted.

I just grumbled a response.

You know those heads that turned? Guess who.

...

Okay, I'll tell you.

Potter's and Black's.

I know right! Of all heads to turn! It just had to be theirs didn't it!? Life hates me. I hate Potter and somewhat Black. Potter loves me. Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew _encourage _his ludicrous obsession. It all comes full circle somewhere.

Now they're going to wonder what I'm screaming about.

And now they're over here.

"Hey Evans, Marlene." Black nodded to each of us.

"Black." I responded dryly, hoping he'd get the hint that I didn't want to talk to him.

Apparently not, because he and Potter sat down around us.

"So, what were you screaming about?" Potter asked, feigning what I thought looked mildly like concern.

"Marly licked my hand." I said in what I hoped was a nonchalant voice.

"Ew. That's gross. Why'd you have your hand by her mouth in the first place. Kinda stupid. Of course she's going to lick you. So why?" he asked as he continued his stupid little questionnaire with a roll of his eyes.

Stupid!

He calls me stupid!?

The git.

Before I get to start chewing his head off viciously Marly steps in.

"Oh I just told her that she wouldn't know a good snog if it slapped her in the face."

"I would so!" I cried exasperatedly as Potter and co. laughed at my expense.

Bloody infuriating boys and so called "best mates". I mean what good is a best mate if they don't hate the same people you do and show it rather than giving them reasons to laugh at you!? Honestly! I'll have to knock some bloody sense into the girl one day. I think she's been hit with one to many bludgers in Quidditch practice. I swear to Merlin. . .

"Face it Evans," Sirius laughed, "You've had one boyfriend since you've been at Hogwarts. And that was, like, five years ago! You were twelve! And while I may have been an exception, no twelve year old knows how to snog properly."

"It's true." James and Marly quipped at the same time.

I just continued grumbling incoherently while they laughed.

"I would so." I grumbled a little louder.

"Oh yeah?" Potter challenged, "Prove it."

PROVE IT!?

The bloody git wanted me to _prove it_ to him?!

"I have nothing to prove to you, Potter." I spat acidly. There that should put him in his place. My hair was even starting to heat up and flames were flickering on the ends like it did when I got angry. I thought it was pretty cool since it didn't hurt a but, and normally scared the crap outta people.

"You have something to prove to your best friend, though." Black smirked. Merlin, that was a bloody annoying smirk.

"Do not. Do I, Marly?" I asked sounding quite confident.

"Righttt, and I'm the Giant Squid. Seriously, Lil'. I just really think that you need a good snog to get your mind off of things sometimes. Like this dreadful essay." she grimaced, waiting to feel my wrath. I could feel my eyes bulging. Oh she was so going to get it later. It's times like this I'm glad we're the only two Gryffindor girls in our year. Nobody will know a thing. No witnesses--

"I could be good at snogging if I wanted to." I defended.

"Well I know I'm bloody fantastic at snogging." James bragged.

And here kicks in his world class arrogance.

"Oh yeah, _prove it._" I mocked, un-seriously with a roll of my eyes.

Suddenly I felt as though an electric shock was sent through my body.

Oh, wait, it's just Potter attacking my lips with his.

WAIT! WHAT!?!

He was kissing me! Before I knew it I was kissing him back!

It's just that-- he was such an amazing kisser! Yeah, that's it. Those fireworks, and the burning passion that was smoldering between us transferred through our lips was nothing. . . Right?

And the tingling everywhere he's touching me isn't symbolic or anything. Neither is the fact that my hands are tangled in the messy mop on his head that he calls hair. Or that I'm thoroughly enjoying this little snog.

To Love or to Hate one is a very fine line to walk. And. . . I think I just tripped.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated! They make my day, really and truly! Hope you enjoyed this little One-Shot. =)**

**Here's two interesting facts for reading!**

**1) Einstein declined the presidency of the state of Israel when it was offered to him in 1952 by state leaders.**

**2) Lie is usually manifested by these signs: a sudden increase in the number of \"ums\" and \"ahs.\", overly defensive, no eye contact, lying is stressful, they will try to be sarcastic, turning his body away from you, talking fast, making statements that contradict each other, unusual body language or a hand reaching to cover mouth.**

**xoxo**

**Brittney**


End file.
